Rosen of za Sōhō
Tame was following his new-found partner, Akagi. "I hope he doesn't know about him." Crossed Tame's mind in fear of being killed. "So what's out mission?" Tame asked as he got to Akagi's side. Akagi started from his office, brandishing a wide smile as his inferiors lowered their heads in respect. A black cloak rustled as he tightened his robes. He wore his insignia with extreme pride. Master of Sunagakure's elite force. And a powerful shinobi nonetheless. Those who knew of Akagi understood he was everything but unprepared. His red hair, a gift from Sunagakure, gently brushed his shoulders. Puppet Brigade members whispered tales of their master, but none held solid ground. Deep inside he felt ready for his mission, and wanted to test his new student. From what I've heard earlier, he is a troubled one. But I can work miracles with him. Sensei was able to make me the man I am, there is no doubt I can do the same. "The Puppet Brigade is in charge of two factors, anti-invasions and missions which involve Sunagakure's safety. Overall we are an organization of the land rather than the Kage's, such as the ANBU and other forces. I mean, why do you think you can only report to me?" Akagi joked. "Every once and a while it is good to go out. Keep yourself sharp and ready! Tonight we will hunt down a shinobi responsible for the death a few other members. Should be across the border, I have horses prepared for our departure." Akagi lead his student to the outside where Shinobi were preparing for his departure. But a keen eye could notice that they packed enough food for only one person... "Come on Tame," Akagi approached his horse and held it's reign. "You know how to ride right?" He asked as he straddled it. Tame had jumped onto the horse. "I haven't road one before but I think I can do it." He said as Chakra Threads started to come out, attaching to the horses limbs. "Lets do this." Tame whispered as he forced the horse to start galloping out of the village. "The food supply seems to be a little small." Tame said to himself as he was riding on the horse. "Ha! You have no choice!" Akagi roared as his horse thundered off. Sunagakure had a special class of horse breeding. Generations of horses altered to withstand intense heat and long journeys. Their body capable of surviving off limited supplies of nourishment. Akagi absolutely loved this feeling. Freedom coursing through his veins. Air pushed off of his human skin and pressed gently against his bionic innards. Akagi tightly grabbed his reigns and maneuvered Sunagakure's streets. Soaring over carts and curving through narrow streets. With a large leap, his horse thundered over rooftops. Hopping over alleyways as if steps. People had fell trying to attempt Akagi, but who could stop him? I wish they were here.. Flashes of his siblings played in his mind. Busy my ass! "Come on Tame! Keep up!" Akagi had not felt this free before his Sensei took him in. Dead parents held a large burden on his shoulders and hardened his heart. T'was not till Kankurou called him his own son, that Akagi felt what he thought was love. But just like his parents and friends, people die. Now he lived in a state of life that could never decay. And he enjoyed every minute. Tame had seen how Akagi passed him. To catch up he closed his eyes and imagined the horse he was ridding. His mind recalled to an event where he saw how fast the Suna horses could travel and pictured his own traveling even faster. With a sudden jolt, Tame opened his eyes to see that his horse started to quickly gain ground on Akagi. Soon he had caught up to him he started to talk with Akagi. "I remember you saying that my answer was good back then." Tame shouted as they both bolted through the gates of the village. "But I personally think that no one just goes into puppetry for no reason, what's your reason?" Tame asked as the sand was skidding across his face. Akagi smiled at Tame, sending waves of warmth and childhood pleasure to his student. Very few saw Akagi have such fun, because he surrounded himself with his siblings. Indeed today was a beautiful day, and the sun kept his body alive. "My reason for Puppetry?" This question invoked deep thoughts. Tampered memories and shadows dancing around his heart. Blood splattered against his walls, and shrilled screams drawing tears of blood down his cheeks. A hand made of darkness reached from below Akagi and consumed him in eternal night. Where was he? Where were they? No one to protect an innocent child in a not so innocent world. "I was always meant for puppetry." Akagi's voice spoke with pain. "Ever since I could walk, a puppet followed behind me. This word can be so cold sometimes. And we need people to stand behind us, even if they are just extensions of yourself." But those words...A darker voice spoke them. And his eyes had shifted slightly. When he came to, Akagi's brows lifted in confusion. "Anyway, when we engage the enemy I want you to be as clever as you possibly can. And keep your eyes sharp. The fact I had the drop on you so easily is disappointing." Akagi's horse hopped over a roof and landed in front of Tame with immense control. It's muscular legs beating harshly leaving a massive trail of sand. "A puppeteer's greatest enemy is unpreparedness." Soon master and student trampled a massive desert. Passing wildlife and farms. Sunagakure use its outskirts for agricultural purposes, keeping eyes located on special oasis and such. Their target should have crossed the border by now, but finding him... Some time within the trip, Tame stopped his horse and dismounted it. "We should create a camp fire before night." He suggested as the sun was already being cut in half by the horizon. He unpacked fire wood from the side chest on the horse which was made of sturdy leather to hold items in. He took some cotton and filled the center of the wood pile with it and took the lighter and slowly lit the wool on fire. Within minuets a fire was already burning. Tame walked over to the other side chest than looked at Akagi, "What you want to eat?" He asked while digging trough the leather chest. Akagi pulled over and dismounted his horse with extreme elegance. He stroked the horses mane while nuzzling its neck. Warmth radiating from the young master, a warmth absorbed by all around him. Everything seemed well in his presence. "No thank you." Akagi kindly declined. "I am not hungry. And plus, all of that food is for you. But before you eat, go get firewood. I will guard our supplies." Tame got up but didn't want to as the fire was warm and it was getting cold. He sets out to find a few trees though there aren't many out in the desert. He eventually finds a decent sized tree which would possibly last them the entire night. "The real challenge is to cut it down seeing as I don't have any puppets for this." He whispered silently as the wind made a whistling noise throughout the desert. "I guess I have that 'one' puppet but it would be to risky." He said in a louder voice and sighed as saying it. "So it looks like we are finally alone," A familiar voice traveled through a still night. Whispering trees shrouding hidden creatures in absolute darkness. Stars littered the night sky with a silver period among clouds. An owl picked up its breakfast and flew off. Behind Tame stood a large figure whose body hid in shadows. "I can't believe you would let me take you to such a location without asking proper questions. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. A poor puppeteer you are." Shifting clouds revealed a demon in the moonlight. Empty eyes and a dark smile imprinted on a psychotic face. "Either way, tonight will be the last night I let you live. I mean, unless you cans top me!" His dark dashed at Tame at a savage speed. It held a dagger coated in poison. Invisible strings commanded its every action. Let's see if you truly deserve the prize you have taken for yourself... Tame's enemy threw five senbon at him before dashing where it believed Tame to follow. "Come on puppeteer!" It teased. "Show me your puppets! Show me what you are ready for! A puppeteer's greatest weapon, is preparation! And you have none!" Although an obsidian demon, Akagi modified his heirloom with metallic parts to increase the overall strength. And his control gave his puppets an inhuman speed. Tame looked behind him and jumped before the dagger or senbon could hit him. He quickly opens his pouch if scrolls and grabbed a particular one. In one quickly movement, Tame had unravled the scroll as a big puff of smoke came from it. "Well well, turning on your own teammate I see." Tame said with a much deeper and menacing tone which some could remember. As the smoke arises, a big shadowy figure lurks with a long tail which made a silent noise which strikes fear into some. Tame was nowhere to be found but his puppet which was stolen from the puppet brigade itself. The puppet opens its mouth the release a strong poison mist directly at Akagi. He then brought his arms out and shoot multiple senbon from Hirukos palms. Akagi had landed with grace but refrained from avoiding Tame's attack. Through both poison and senbon, nothing seemed to phase him. When everything cleared, Tame could see that sand crumbled off of Akagi. Revealing a demonic humanoid, a puppet within. The real Akage emerged from behind the bushes, blue strings shining in Sunagakure's moonlight. His smile was nowhere near as devious, and his aura was comforting. His voice could calm a wild boar. "Now now, why would I turn on my own student?" Akagi inspected Hiruko with a keen eye, making note of its obvious flaws and strengths. Things all puppeteers would look for. Nooks and crannies. "I just needed to make sure what I heard was true. You think we would not notice that a puppet of Sunagakure's Sasori of the Red Sand would suddenly disappear?" Crow walked to its master and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Leaning in deathly motion. "I knew the moment you took it. And I'm quite glad you did. There has been yet, someone capable of taming such a puppet, let alone reviving it to a usable condition. Just next time, lets not keep secrets, Okay?" Crow erupted in a cloud of smoke, returning Akagis threads back into his fingers. "In a few weeks I will help you improve your puppet further but First we must craft your chakra threading into a better formation." Tame looked at Akagi within Hiruko. "Well if you don't want me to keep secrets than tell me about yourself." Hiruko said within the same deep tone. The metal tail had hid itself within the black rob it was wearing with little to no sound. "I want to know about your life, I want to know about your puppets and siblings. Once you tell me, I shall tell you all of my experiences." Tame said as Hiruko disappeared with smoke. "Where shall we start?" Tame asked as he followed Hiruko to the campfire. "And if you don't want to answer, then what was the point of you saying that I need to ask questions?" "There is not much that I can tell you about myself. Sometimes things go dark and I find myself in a different location." Threads shot with a fierce snapping noise before attaching to Tame. One thread for mind, two for spirit, and three to connect. Not a shinobi alive could resist Akagi's influence. It usually felt as if those strings became hands, delving deeper into a person's body. Picking further and further until Akagi reached his treasure. A truly violating power. But this was not one of those cases. Instead, Tame would feel something or someone, hauling his consciousness into Akagi's body. A flow of visions appeared in Tame's mind. Two adults, both blessed with crimson hair picked up a child. The woman had his eyes, and her lover was the source of his smile. Together they created happiness. A peaceful night filled laughter and food "Mama, Papa!" They could hear him jumping in excitement as his father animated puppets. They were well known puppeteers, direct descendants from the first Kazekage's bodyguard. But with infamy came consequences. Enemies placed large bounties on the crimson lovers. A name they adopted. Everything blacked. "Mama! Papa!" A young voice screamed. A year or two older, he tried to attach strings of energy to his parents. He tried to make them move. Futile attempts, but his tears would not let him stop. His eyes became mirrored. Darkness. "Hey it's him, the son of the Crimson Lovers!" "Such sadness for Sunagakure to lose one of its greatest puppet masters." "He doesn't even remember his name. Calls himself Akagi." "Akagi, why?" "No one knows..." "Isn't he the kid that talks to himself?" "Yeah. He is said to be a prodigy at puppetry. I can see why, anyone who thinks they are real must be good." "Poor child." Darkness. ''The boy grabbed his sensei's hand..."Father!" Darkness Surrounded by enemies... Darkness He awakes surrounded by his siblings. "Good morning Nii-san!" Akagi's strings retreated back into his body. "You now know all I know, or better yet, remember. I was going to steal your memories...But, I think it's time for you to get some food." Tame had stood there with his legs slightly shaking. "So his parents died too..." He thinks right after he experienced that moment. He was speechless to find out that Akagi had experienced something similar to what he had within his own life. Though he was confused on how the Shinobi had noted that Akagi talked to himself during for the most part. He started to look back onto Akagi's so called puppets and he saw how each had their own distinct personalities. Though he couldn't figure much out, Tame started to realize that multiple things within his life would have been horrifying. Though he remembers what he just said, about stealing Tame's memories. "Maybe..." He whispers as he forced himself to follow Akagi back to the fire. Though he pondered on the idea that Akagi could have some mental illness which had split his personality and funnels the personalities through his 'siblings'. Once they got back to the fire he opened the pouch once more and grabs something to cook over the fire. "Are you hungry for anything?" "I'm not hungry." Akagi's eyes locked onto their flickering flame dancing in the wind. Feeding itself and growing larger. Snaps and pops sending sparks higher. "Now your turn, you tell me something no one else knows...Or I kill you and take your puppets for myself, Tame-san." Akagi's senses were truly on their surroundings. He sits down and sets up a little stand to cook the meat. "Well there are multiple things that multiple people don't know about." Tame spoke as the wind made a certain noise throughout the desert, with sand going in loops. "Let me tell the story of why I became a puppeteer. Most people think its a wrong reason but it allowed me to become the puppeteer I am today." He looks into the lively fire and started to take a deep breath like he was going to talk, but instead he let it out it a long sigh. "My parents had died, so I took Ranran and converted him into a human puppet and hunted down the ninja who slaughtered my family." Images were crossing Tame's mind of his parents and brother were being killed. Their lifeless bodies just laying on the ground. A feeling made his body heavy with depression but Tame didn't let it show as he was used to hiding his true feelings of agony. He lifted the food from the self-made rack and started to eat from his hands. "That's something that most people don't know, I created Ranran for revenge." "There is no such thing as a wrong reason. Vengeance, anger, boredom, pride or ego, any reason is a good reason. Though revenge is a poisonous reason." Akagi stirred their little fire with a stick. His eyes locked on dancing, crackling sparks. "People misuse vengeance. Nothing makes a person grow quicker than a thirst for payback. A hunger to kill those who wronged us. Channel that energy and you could turn a child into a kage within years. But that energy is extremely potent. It continues to grow until it consumes you. And soon all you think about is that person dying...or suffering just as much as you did." Akagi looked at Tame with a face devoid of life. "I bet it felt wonderful killing them." In his brief pause, tension thickened between the two, almost smothering their fire. But Akagi smirked and continued to tend his fire. "Vengeance solves nothing but your mental pain. You can sleep knowing those who hurt you are dead. But you still lay awake, knowing those who you have lost are gone forever." Akagi sat still for a minute. Thinking of his own parents death...What little he remembered. But his heart remained warm as he felt an invisible grasp around it. Someone loved him... "Anyway, until you can learn to forgive, it will forever haunt you. And soon you will become a monster." Tame finished his meal and looked up at Akagi with his dead eyes. "I have forgiven many people. Take the portion of Sunagakure that I use to live in. They hated me for turning their precious Ranran into my little puppet." He said with a giggle towards to end, showing his more devilish side. "I've could of killed much more people but instead I forgave them even though why I couldn't understand their reasoning. I guess they had fear...." His voice started to go weak. "Why?" Tame asked at Akagi. "Why did they hate me? Fear me? Wouldn't they do the same!?" Tame started to get furious. He dared to not look into Tame's burning eyes. Knowing that his lack of passion would only fuel his inner flames. But Akagi felt it himself. Past his metallic innards and winding gears, Akagi's chest burned. Was this anger? Was it pain? People asked Akagi about his parents. And they all expected an orphan answer. A "Wheres Mommy?" and "Wheres Daddy?" as if those questions were the only true test of dead parents. But he never asked. Because to ask such a question meant caring. Did he care? Could he care? Well...Akagi had no idea himself. He remembers red hair, a red smile and even red covers. And outside their window, redwood grew surprisingly high. His parents called them Akagi. Was that his name? Akagi.. "People fear the unknown. Without Ranran, they felt scared. Who would protect them now? You? You just defiled their hero's body for a selfish desire. How did they benefit from your revenge? I am not condemning you because I have done worst. But life is better when you can look at it through both eyes. And that's a secret of puppetry. Realizing that your body, is not the only body you control in this world." Akagi tossed his stick aside. "We of the puppet brigade are known for doing the very same things you do. But no one cares, hell there are rumors that Kazekage-sama is guilty herself. Yet they follow her. You know why?" Akagi stretched his back and turned to Tame. He remembered his days with his master, who gave him similar lectures. "Because we use it to protect the people not enact our selfish desires. Desires such as vengeance are not better than acts of greed. Desires are a powerful force that will shape who you are as a person. We all have them, some more than others. In time, I know my one true desire will end up hurting others. But I am preparing a bandage over that wound. But enough about the past. As long as you dedicate your heart and mind to others, they won't care one bit what atrocious crimes you commit." Tame shook his head in disbelief. He just sat there, staring into the fire. "Is not the only body you control?" He asked himself as he started to think about the mission so far. "So he doesn't eat... not much at lease. He calls his puppets siblings. His Human puppets are completely made out of metal." He than starts to compare him to other famous puppeteers. "I heard that Sasori incorporated metal into his puppets." That thought had brought him to Hiruko and his tail. "Alright, what else? He could have some type of mental disorder since he acts differently with each puppet. Like he's trying to stay sane by passing the extra personalities to his puppets." Tame started to piece very many things together but his mind went back to their little meeting. "Crow... He could have stolen it from Kankuro but maybe he was his student. I heard Kankuro wasn't the type to just let his puppets be out there. So far, he could be mentally challenged with his personalities and his so called 'siblings' and could be a student of Kankuro." Once he collected his thoughts he stood up. Tame walked over to Akagi and sat next to him. "Why me?" He asked in a stern and powerful voice and yet it was so calm and smooth. "Why have me be your apprentice?" The question had always resided in his mind when he was brought into the Puppet Brigade. "I know I made a few human puppets and also took Hiruko and fully repaired him while adding additions to him which I guess shows my ability. But why take me in?" "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age..." Akagi spoke as if he lived for over eighteen years. His appearance only spoke two to three years older than Tame. But he within those words hid an immortal secret. "And plus, why not? Why lose a talented puppeteer? In a few months or years you would have defected and become an enemy to Sunagakure. Or worst, died. Potentially leaving all our techniques out for grabs. At which point I would have been sent to deal with you personally. So why not handle you now when you are young. Just like my own master." Akagi rested his hand on Tame's shoulder. "I think this is a better choice than taking your life, wouldn't you agree?" Looking down at the sandy ground he had quickly thought of something to say to change the subject. "So you know my secret of Hiruko, why not share a secret of your own?" He asked in hopes to change the subject, not wanting to really look that deep into himself. "Sh, we are surrounded." Akagi whispered. A small grin on his mouth. Shadows shifted from tree to tree, careful to not alert those around them. One could confuse them for wildlife, but Akagi clearly heard swords battering their sheathes. "Do not worry about me, make sure whoever they are, they do not hurt you. I'm not good with medical ninjutsu." Akagi joked. In an instant, a silver armor clad warrior hopped off a branch, swinging his sword downwards. Akagi rolled out of his attack's path. His attackers attack left the log he sat on in half. "To think you shinobi would have figured it out." Their heavy breath inhibitors removed all uniqueness from their individual voices. Soon, a small militia of warriors surrounded Akagi and Tame. All identically dressed. "Hand over everything you have kids, or we will carve your hearts out!" Their head stood twice Akagi's size and had muscles that could easily rip a tree from earth. All his subordinates stood behind him, a wise decision as his body easily served as a shield. Their swords had been made by similar blacksmith. Each one kept it in a different stance. Ranging from reverse to dual wield, not two samurai kept it the same. "Ronin Samurai," Akagi answered. "I heard tales of you guys running into the Shinobi world. But to think it true. You guys have balls." He looked to Tame, hoping his student remained safe. "Tame, think we can handle them?" Tame jumped up with a puff of white smoke quickly surrounding him. The smoke stood still and no figure could be seen within. All you could hear is the wind blowing in the background, then a metallic object burst out of the cloud at an incredible speed and was pointed directly at one of the front line Samurai. The spear had easily pierced into the samurai's armor, having enough force to completely go through him. The metal tail had retracted out of the, now dead, samurai as the white smoke cloud started to lift. Hiruko was found in place of Tame whom looked at Akagi, "What you think?" Hiruko started to slowly walk to Akagi even though he could have sprinted there within a second but wanted to strike fear into the samurai with the sound of his tail which was purposely being made. "What shall we do?" He asked within a deep voice which echoed throughout the barren dessert. Akagi took a second to react, instead choosing to sit and wait. These Samura proved not a threat, it was rare that someone could stand up to Akagi. Especially average humans. And he expected nothing less from Tame. A gently breeze covered his face with red hair. Eyes watering from its cold. His fingers twitched slightly at their smell of blood and murder. He could see red stains upon their steel. And for some reason, he heard tears and cries of fear. These men did something. Killed someone. No remorse. He would show them none. "You know, I should summon one of my puppets. But I think this will be a good time to teach you a lesson Tame. Pay attention." Akagi had a unique name. One that allowed him to control people almost effortlessly. Because of his mastery over his threads, Akagi became known as one of the greatest Puppeteers. His fingers twitched, nose wrinkling at their fires smell. But his bionic body nullified all human feelings. Suddenly, a Samurai came to attack from behind. His sword slicing through air. Cutting a leaf in half. His allies felt an urge of warrior adrenaline. Blood lust filling the air around them. "That ones pretty," One growled at Akagi. "Let's keep his face and body intact." His muscular throat turning his words into savage grunts. Silent followers agreed. A majority remained shocked at Tame's attack but expected no less from a puppeteer. Their title had spread among both worlds. Masters of bukijutsu. "Don't let him summon a puppet. Deal with that one and take the cute one." Their leader ordered. But right when his sword approached skin, his body froze. In utter silence, Akagi looked up at Sunagakure's stars. A slow smirk covered his face. Almost in a twisted matter. "There are so many mysterious that surround the stars. So many. I used to think that they were connected, somehow. That's how my teacher taught me about the world. We are all protected by an invisible thread which allows us to find each other." The Samurai who attacked Akagi lost his eye sight. Becoming nothing more of an empty vessel. Soon he started to speak through Akagi's words. "But if you master these threads, you will gain a power like no other," The Samurai finished before turning towards his allies. "The power to control destiny." He attacked with a quickness. Slashing and slicing his own allies. Screams of recognition roaring through the trees. Akagi's fingers moved with an invisible thread. Forcing his new puppet to dance. Dance! Dance! His eyes commanded. Blood splattering around his person. Their eyes shocked as their own brother spilled their blood. Akagi enjoyed it. Absolutely. Only one thread was required to control someone so weak. His memories and skills all imprinted in Akagi's mind. Through the eyes of Hiruko, he saw how the samurai was fighting for Akagi, fighting against his own spirit and will. "He must be controlling the Samurai..." Tame whispered as Hiruko's tail spun within the samurai so it would rip through the flesh and bone to hit another samurai on its way out. Though the samurai reacted within time and jumped but Tame had released a Senbon from Hiruko's mouth which had reached the Samurai's neck within a second flat. The Senbon had enough power and speed to not only pierce the armor but to also fully rip through his neck and having blood splatter from the wound feet away from the now dying body. Tame watched the body fall to the ground, seeing it limbless but the Samurai's hands had reached for his neck to try and stop the bleeding. He was gasping for air as the Senbon has somewhat plugged his air valves and was scrabbling on the sandy ground as he was in agonizing pain. "I did this.." Tame thought within his mind. Even though he saw someone dye horribly right from his own puppet, he didn't mind it, in fact he actually liked the blood splattering onto the sand. He enjoyed their suffering, he wanted more.